dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
King of the Sky
King of the Sky ('''alternatively written as ''Highschool DxD: The Lord of the Heavenly Sky)'' is a fanfction story based on the Highschool DxD Light Novel written by DxDchoi101. It is a OC-centered fan-fiction story that takes place before the canon timeline (during the events of Slash/Dog before the main timeline), featuring '''Noah Ṡalinnis, a young man who lived his previous life and reincarnated in the world of Highschool DxD, living as the person he is. It will feature wide range of new characters from new protagonists, antagonists, supporting characters, and much, much, more. Opening/Endings: Opening 1: Gurenge by LiSA Synopsis: The story follows a person who lived his life in the world he was in. As his life came to an end, a voice called out to him, asking for a new life with a little more comfort and excitement along the way. And now, he has been reincarnated as a young man named Noah Ṡalinnis in the world of Highschool DxD, setting in years where Slash/Dog timeline appears. What follows is a young man with different, unique heritages. With his new life, he will paved the life that he desires, one that is a little more exciting and happy along the way. Let us see the insane, comedy, and action-filled story, all the while revealing his dark, secret pasts that will eventually shaken the very foundation of the whole DxD universe as a whole. The story will be M/R-rated (because of plenty of heavy-language, violence, gore, fan-service (sex-scenes and deadly mixed heart-fluffy and dominating vanilla), as well as action packed and comedy. Author's Commentary Hello there, DxDchol101 again, sharing a few pieces of news to you... First of all, I am graduating from Academy of Art University, I’ll be constantly improving myself skillfully and mentally in the further future ahead as professional artist for entertainment now. So, I'll be doing the stories and chapter writing in my free time, preferably wishing to publish the two stories I worked on at my convenient time. It's been a while to post up stories now. This is the new story I came up with while going through the last year of AAU. I was in a trend of creating characters and story based on future timeline of DxD where main casts are perished, leaving only the descendants and unsung heroes to took on the baton. And during the time, I was also obsessed with isekai genre theme, which it inspired me to take this story, where it will be one of the enjoyable stories I did so far. And It’ll be quite helpful for me to do when I’m took a screenwriting class in my last classes. As for the other stories I’ve done in the past, I’ll be officially doing mainly two including this one. As for the other ones, I’ll be doing rewrites and etc in the time suited for me. By the way, those two will be: * The Unsung Heroes * The King of Sky This particular story is going to be a mix of reincarnation and alternative-universe timeline, where some of the casts such as protagonists, antagonists, and supporting characters will be influenced by the OC. Mainly, the story is focusing on the OC’s with his adventures. As for the OC main protagonist… he is going to be a hybrid, possessing personalities, and of course… their own unique powers, abilities, background! I know that the sudden change may be unpleasant for all of you, please understand that I now began to prepare my professional career as artist and story artist as I go through series of preparation in the future. But I still willing to go on with my stories in the future so don’t worry about it. Of course, I’ll be gathering references and materials to work on the chapters of my stories... One last thing before I continue my story, I decided to do illustrational comic/manga works of my stories in the future IF you guys and any fans are willing to look at it. But that will be the day I’ll be better artist in the future. Thank you for understanding my situations! Story Arcs: TBA Volumes: TBA Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Story Category:King of the Sky